


Rained Out

by RabbitTankSparkling



Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romance, no beta we die like ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling
Summary: “We could always… have an inside date?” Ann’s expression didn’t change much, aside from her little pinpricks of a smile at Makoto’s show of affection. “We both have movies we wanted to see together, and the money we were going to spend today could buy us some nice takeout for delivery.” She was relieved to see Ann’s face break into a smile after a moment, the blonde leaning into her for a hug.“Yeah,” she murmured against Makoto’s ear. “Yeah, that could work.”
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: MakoAnnWeek2020





	Rained Out

“Hey… when’s your shoot on Friday?”

Ann looked up from her textbook as Makoto spoke, locking eyes with her across their little kitchen table. The nature of an affordable apartment near to a university campus in Tokyo meant that everything in their shared space was a little smaller than Ann might’ve preferred; the hallways were just a little narrower than she was used to, the showerhead in the bathroom a little too low for her quarter-American height, the whole space just small enough that she and Makoto always ended up overlapping a bit. Not that Ann minded.

At the moment, though, Ann was surprised by two things at once. First, that Makoto had actually interrupted her own studies to ask Ann a question, and secondly, that it was a question about schedules. When they’d moved in together, they’d both begun keeping a big, shared calendar in the living room, in order to understand each others’ comings and goings.

Ann furrowed her brow, reaching into her bag for her phone. “Um, let me check,” she began, pulling up her email chain with the modelling agency. “It starts at…” One new email. She tapped it open.

“...Holy shit.”

Makoto sputtered (Ann found her nervousness around ‘coarse’ language adorable). “I-I’m sorry?” The brunette’s confusion only deepened as she watched her girlfriend’s face split into a positively sunny grin.

“The agency’s cancelling the Friday shoot! Do you know what this means?” She sprung from the chair, rushing over to the calendar and jabbing her finger against the coming Friday. In the box was her now-cancelled shoot and…

“Friday’s my day off,” Makoto mumbled, eyes growing wide as Ann’s grin threatened to split her face.

“We have a day off together!!” Ann squealed, dashing back to Makoto and throwing her arms around the stunned law student. Makoto, as usual, flushed pink instantly, but that didn’t stop her little fond smile as she leaned into the blonde hurricane. Said hurricane was currently mumbling into her shoulder. “We’re _totally_ making it a date day, we haven’t had one in _forever!_ We’ve gotta do something fun and go out for a nice dinner afterwards! We’ve barely done _anything_ this month, we’ve definitely got one date in the budget!”

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss to Ann’s temple. It had been slow going, growing accustomed to Ann’s effortless and seemingly unending affection for her, but she was doing her best to learn how to reciprocate without becoming a stammering mess. “We’ll see where we can get reservations. I think we’ve both earned an ‘us’ day at this point.”

Makoto _definitely_ planned to get back to studying tonight. She told herself this repeatedly as Ann pulled her by the wrist over to the couch, laying down and curling up next to the smaller girl.

  
  


Ann woke slowly on Friday, taking in the gentle sensations of morning as they came. The quiet ticking of the clock in the hall, the warmth of Makoto’s frame wrapped up in her arms, the steady rise and fall of her breathing --

\-- and the massive thunderclap that rattled the window panes.

Ann jolted upright with a start, Makoto not far behind.

“No,” Ann mumbled, eyes widening as she stared at Makoto, unwilling to turn and face the window. “No, no, no way, it can’t be storming right now.” Makoto blinked blearily, grabbing for her phone as Ann continued. “We checked the weather, today’s supposed to be partly cloudy! The weather can’t just be _wrong,_ can it!?”

“The storm system developed overnight,” Makoto reported. “It’s… supposed to last all day.” She glanced up, only to find Ann’s lower lip starting to quiver as she stared despondently at her lap. “Oh, Ann, what’s wrong?” The brunette was quick to move, setting her phone down and taking Ann’s hands into her own. The question wasn’t necessary, really. Makoto could tell.

“I just…” Ann took a deep breath, steadying herself. “We don’t get to spend as much time together as we used to,” she said, fingers curling around Makoto’s just a bit. “Ever since you got your internship and my contract picked up, it feels like we only ever get to see each other in the morning and at night. I… wanted today to be special.” She raised her head at that, crystal-blue eyes still shimmering with unspilled tears just a tad. Makoto’s heart _ached,_ both from sympathy and the mere sight of Ann in a state like this. She leaned in, letting her lips touch sweetly to the point of Ann’s cheekbone, pulling back with a soft smile.

“We could always… have an inside date?” Ann’s expression didn’t change much, aside from her little pinpricks of a smile at Makoto’s show of affection. “We both have movies we wanted to see together, and the money we were going to spend today could buy us some nice takeout for delivery.” She was relieved to see Ann’s face break into a smile after a moment, the blonde leaning into her for a hug. 

“Yeah,” she murmured against Makoto’s ear. “Yeah, that could work.”

  
  


As the morning stretched into afternoon, the day found Ann sprawled out on the couch, the smaller Makoto nestled against her with a bowl of popcorn. Ann’s legs hung over the armrest, but she couldn’t find it in her to complain. Makoto’s body heat combined with the blanket over both of them was proving to be a fantastic miniature kotatsu.

Bad jokes at the expense of movies, discussions about the costume designs of various characters, and deep debates over whether Makoto could take Kazuma Kiryu in a fight filled the hours. And as the rain kept pattering on the window behind them, Ann couldn’t help but think that this was a pretty damn great date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely art for this entry was done by my friend portbow on twitter! you can find the full size here: https://twitter.com/portbow/status/1314981486949330944?s=21


End file.
